Generation Fairy tail
by mafllp95
Summary: It's the story of the next generation. Nalu, Gruvia, Jerza, and Gale. It talks about their children and their personalities and adventures. So enjoy and please review.
1. Chapter 1

The alarm shrilled at seven in the morning causing the teenage girl to slowly awaken from her slumber. She groaned and stretched in her warm bed until finally getting up and stumbling into the bathroom. She let the water roll over her skin and dipped her rose colored hair back to wash it.

"Vera! Hurry up Jamie has been waiting for fifteen minutes." Lucy called up the stairs before returning to the kitchen and serving Jamie Redfox his chocolate chip pancakes. Jamie is Levy and Gajeel's eldest son they also had another boy born last year, named Matt. After another ten minutes Vera finally descended down the stairs in a navy blue skirt and a white tank top. She padded into the kitchen bare foot and kissed her mother's cheek good morning. Vera ruffled Jamie's hair before sitting down across from him and stealing his pancakes.

"Hey hey grabby these are mine" Jamie said before snatching his plate back Vera stuck out her tongue at him before her mother plopped a few pancakes on her plate.

"Thanks, mom. Where's Dad? " Vera asked her mouth full. Lucy sighed and shook her head at her sixteen year old daughter's lack of manners. _Just like your father. Damnit, Natsu._

"He left last night to help your uncle Gray with something" Lucy waved off as she took off her apron. She took her spirit keys off the hook on the wall and put them in her pouch. She looked at the clock and gasped.

"Ahh, I'm late. Eat up, clean after yourselves, be safe and love you. Sorry to run but I have to be on the train in half an hour for a mission. Bye" Lucy said quickly she kissed the top of Vera's head and Jamie's cheek before running out the door. Vera looked at her mother's quick departure.

"It should be illegal for people to have that much energy this early in the morning." Vera said as she flipped the hair out of her eyes. Jamie smirked at his best friend and leaned back in the kitchen chair. His black hair fell into his eyes slightly and his hazel/green eyes shone with laughter.

"Not everyone crawls out of bed at the crack of noon, Vera" He said and easily caught the biscuit that she had intended to aim at his face. After a few more minutes the two emerged the quaint apartment on Strawberry Street and headed to the guild. Vera kicked the door open and shouted

"GOODMORNING EVERYONE!" Vera shouted and the rest of the guild more or less mumbled a greeting back. She and Jamie made their way over to the mission board. Ember Fernandez and Graham Fillibuster were already there and greeted the two with smiles.

"Hey guys, any ideas on what kind of mission we are going on today?" Vera asked and Ember immediately reached for the highest paying request. Graham snatched it out of her hands and looked at her with tired blue eyes.

"Really, Ember escorting the King to Myroi. That will take weeks!" Graham complained but Ember merely shrugged. Ember was always up for a challenge and to one up herself. Vera didn't have a problem with the trip especially since the reward was four million jewel that amount had her seeing dollar signs and practically drooling. She snapped out of it quickly and put her arm around Ember.

"I say we do it. It'll be fun and we will be swimming in reward money." Vera said enthusiastically and pumped her fist up in the air. Graham scoffed and rolled his eyes at the pinkette.

"Of course you'd be up for it. You're so damn impulsive you'll jump on anything that had a price high enough. And I do mean anything." Graham said with a smug smirk. Vera narrowed her dark green eyes at the young man.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean, Ice prick?" Vera shouted as she stepped closer to the mage before her. Jamie grabbed Ember's arm and hid behind an over turned table.

"Oh you know exactly what I am talking about, Princess" Graham said. That was it and Vera launched herself at the man with a fierce battle cry. Graham gripped her thrashing arms and, with difficulty managed to keep her at a relatively safe distance from his face and private parts.

"We aren't little kids anymore. I am bigger and stronger than you now so get used to it." Graham said and pushed back the feisty female a few feet. Vera landed gracefully on her feet. She smiled darkly at Graham.

"Let's test this theory now shall we" She says and then her body is aglow with light and a golden circle surrounds her. Graham sighs and in a moment his body is encased in water and he stands ready to face the girl. At the back of the guild Natsu and Gray watch intently as their children have at each other.

"That reminds me of the good old days" Natsu sighs happily. He grins wickedly at the ice mage.

"I bet Vera will take Graham down in ten minutes" Natsu challenges and Gray sneers and the Dragon slayer.

"Graham will take her down in five." Gray says and the men shake hands on the bet, too hard to be friendly. All the will the sounds screaming and explosions go off in the background. Yup just another average day in Fairy Tail.


	2. Chapter 2

Vera was flung backward into the banister and she gritted her teeth against the pain of the splintering wood. Natsu had to push down the urge to protect her, to kick the crap out of Graham and take his baby home. However, Vera would be furious with him and she in turn had to learn how to fend for herself. Natsu knew that he won't be around forever and he needed to know that she would be able to hold her ground and defend herself.

Vera's eyes begin glow gold; different from their natural dark green. She rises up and punches the raven haired boy in the face and he stumbles back. Vera doesn't stop there though. She follows her punch with a kick in the gut. Graham doubles over and falls to the ground, Vera stands triumphantly over him but he sweeps a leg under hers and she falls over. Both are about to lunge at each other when a gigantic fist slams down at the ground in the space between them. Both the young people's eyes grow wide.

"That's enough. By Mavis, you two may be worse than your father's. Clearly you both are powerful mages so put those talents to good use and go on a damn mission and quit destroying my guild!" Makarov shouted as his arm retracted and returned to normal size. This is the last year as guild Master before he retires. Vera and Graham don't look at each other as they get up and walk back to their friends that had since left the safety of the overturned table.

"Sorry, Gramps" The two said the guild Master. Natsu took this as the time to go over and see his daughter. Vera smiled widely when she saw her father, she jumped at him and Natsu caught her easily.

"Hey, Dad. I thought you had a thing you hand to with Uncle Gray?" She asked when Natsu put her back down on the ground. Vera had seemed to grow up so much to him in the past few years. It seemed like only yesterday her was teaching her how to ride a bike and checking the closets for monsters. Now she was sixteen years old and was practically a woman. To his contempt, her body was just like Lucy's. Her hair reached her waist in wild pink tresses and her ivy colored eyes seemed to enchant anyone who looked into them for them too long. Now those eyes were looking at him with bright curiosity.

"Yeah we managed to get it done pretty quick and good job, kid I saw you kicking's Grahams little pixie ass." Natsu said with hardy laugh. Graham gave Natsu the finger and then quickly hid behind Ember when Natsu took a menacing step forward. This wasn't too hard to do since Ember had inherited her father's height and was nearly six feet tall. Graham was six foot one so he just ducked his head.

"Hey, don't talk about my son's pixie ass it's not his fault he inherited it from his mother." Gray said as he put his hand on his Graham's shoulder. Graham turned pink and began yelling at his father.

"THAT IS SO NOT HELPING" Vera couldn't suppress her laughter and Ember rolled her eyes at the fighting men.

"Master Makarov just chastised your children for acting like a bunch of barbarians and here you go contributing to their reason of being so barbaric!" Ember said as she face palmed. Ember had her mother's scarlet hair cut short into a bob. Her Father's birthmark design was tattooed to the back of her neck in black and she had a slim, long body, nothing like her mother's busty figure more like the body of a gymnast.

Natsu pulled the serious girl into his arms and shook her around causing her try and scramble away.

"Aww come on, Ember loosen up. Vera and Graham weren't really trying to kill each other. Right kids?" Natsu asked with eyes that said 'go with it or she will tell her mother and there will be hell to pay'. Vera and Graham quickly nodded and tackled each other in a hug to show their friend they had made up. Ember smiled at the two and walked away to go pack for the mission. When Ember had left Graham squeezed Vera tighter in his arms so it was painful. Vera retaliated by digging her sharp nails into his back. Jamie had had enough and quickly pulled the two away.

"Jeez you guy fight like cats and dogs. It's a wonder how you guys used to be best friends when you were toddlers." Jamie says and Vera looks at him incredulously.

"We were not!" Vera and Graham said in unison. Then they looked at each other, growled, and looked away.

"Oh yes you were. Lucy has a ton of pictures of you two playing together and going on your little baby adventures. I think she has one of you two in the tub somewhere." Natsu says and his grin only widens when he sees the blush rising up the children's faces. Gray laughs and nods in agreement before pulling out his wallet. He had the very picture of the bathtub adventure. Vera covered her eyes with her hands and Graham sighed.

"Oh look you can see Graham's pixie ass in it too." Jamie said earning a laugh and high five from Natsu.

"Why you-" Graham said and Jamie just smiled and dragged Vera away by the hand.

"Sorry gotta go. Have a Mission to pack for meet you here at six don't be late! Vera you need to build your strength, carry me" Jamie said as the two rushed out of the guild.

"WHAT NO!" She screamed but it was too late and Jamie had jumped on her back. Jamie was at least seven inches taller than Vera and maybe fifty pounds heavier but Vera managed with his weight without her legs collapsing.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK I AM A MULE?!" Vera shouted as she struggled to carry the man.

"Shh. Mules aren't supposed to talk." Jamie said.

"AHHH" Vera grunted as she began running with the man hitching a ride happily on her back.


	3. Chapter 3

Clothes were littered all over the green and blue room. Vera packed her large suit case violently wrinkling her clothes in the process. Jamie sat on her large bed with Plue snuggling at his side.

"Can you believe Graham? He practically called me a slut you know?" Vera complained as she threw in her tooth brush into her bag. Jamie scratched Plue behind he his ears as he read his playbook. At the sound of Vera's voice he looked up, his black rimmed glasses tipped to the tip of his nose.

"Yes, I know. You have been ranting about it for about an hour now. And you know that he keeps pushing your buttons because of the way you react." Jamie said sitting up a little straighter Vera shut the overflowing suitcase and tried to zip the zipper.

"Yeah yeah I know he does but I can't help-" Vera started but Jamie interrupted her

"that you have the temper of a Tasmanian devil?" Jamie said and quickly ducked her hand that went to swat him on the head.

"Oh shut up and sit on this will you?" Vera ordered and Jamie obliged and sat on top of the suitcase he grimaced at the sheer amount of stuff that this girl had packed.

"We are going on a week long trip do you really need this much junk?" He says while curiously lifting up a bright green bra that has been in the tangled mess. Vera quickly snatched it away from his grasp and tossed the article of clothing into her walk-in closet. Lucy walked in to her daughter's room smiling with four lunch packs.

"For dinner on the train and there is motion sickness pill in yours, Jamie. Wendy made sure to have me give it to you." She said while putting the lunch packs on Vera's dresser. Lucy then sternly looked at her mischievous daughter.

"And don't you eat Graham's dinner, Vera Dragoneel. I heard about your brawl and now I have to help rebuild a guild wall." Lucy said sternly and Vera gave a nervous chuckle and rubbed her arm. A large arm wrapped itself around Lucy's waist and pulled her close to a wall of muscle. Natsu kissed his wife's neck and Lucy smiled.

"Aww come on, Luce. She was just defending her honor. No one is going to call my girl a slut." Natsu said with wicked gleam in his onyx eyes. Vera smiled triumphantly and Lucy and Jamie rolled their eyes. At that moment Vera's exceed, Tilly flew in. Tilly's egg was found in the forest by Natsu on a mission he had been on 11 years ago. He gave Tilly as a present for Vera for her fifth birthday. The light brown speckled exceed was also party adopted by Happy and Carla, who chose not to reproduce. Carla was still traumatized by her past in Extalia.

"Vera, we have to go now if we want to make it to the train station on time." The Exceed squeaked in her high pitched voice. Vera nodded her head and lugged her suitcase off the bed. Jamie had already put on his backpack and was waiting at the door. Vera quickly kissed both parents on the cheek and waved them off.

"Take care of her,Jamie" Natsu shouted out the window. Which was quickly followed by a

"I CAN TAKE CARE OF MYSELF!" I very irked Vera shouted.

"Will do, Uncle Natsu!" Jamie shouted to the man.

"DON"T ENCOURAGE HIM!" Vera shouted at Jamie. Lucy laughed at the children's antics before Natsu turned her to face him. He kissed her sweetly and both hands firmly and her waist. His intentions were clear especially when he picked up his wife and placed her on the bed. Lucy giggled when he began to trail kisses down her neck.

"Oh no, Big Boy you have to help me rebuild the guild wall your daughter destroyed." Lucy said and smiled at her husband's lust filled eyes.

"Why is she only my daughter when she destroys things?" Natsu asked as his hands continued to trail up his wife's toned stomach.

"Because she get's her destructive nature from you! Now get off me we have to go to the guild." Lucy said as she attempted to push Natsu off of her. But Natsu wouldn't budge and he smirked down at her.

"We'll be there in fifteen minutes" He said before he captured Lucy's lips in a fierce kiss.

**At The Train Station**

"Alright everyone time to come aboard." The conductor shouted over the intercom. Vera had to practically drag Jamie on to the train. He suffers the same extreme motion sickness most Dragon slayers experience. Once the train began to move Jamie went limp and pale. Graham helped carry the poor boy into his seat. Once seated he immediately tipped to the side and landed in Vera's lap. She had to stifle her laugh and then she proceeded to smooth Jamie's hair. Tilly snuggled against Jamie's stomach in an attempt to sooth him.

"It strange to see this soft side of you" Graham said from the seat across from Vera. She looked up from Jamie's now sweaty face.

"Don't get used to it." She said in a soft voice so not to wake Jamie. Graham snorted and shook his head but couldn't help but smile.

"You're a piece of work you know that" Graham said and Vera smiled mockingly at him and mouthed 'thankyou' before Ember came and sat down next to Graham. She was studying a map of the location they were going to but her eyes were drooping. Vera lightly tapped Graham's foot to get his attention he looked up. Vera inclined her head towards Ember's exhausted form. Graham sighed and took the map away from the over ambitious girl. Ember didn't even argue, she just yawned and rested her head on Graham's shoulder causing him to blush.

Vera smiled at the sight and looked down at her best friend who was uncomfortably sleeping. She would wake him in in a few hours to eat and take his medicine, but for now she will just smooth his hair and let him sleep and she looked out the train window at the passing cities.


	4. Chapter 4

The group makes it to the king's palace and Ember immediately goes into leader mode. She smiles politely at the kings guards and explain to them that they are here to escort the king to Myroi. The guard sizes her up in a way that Graham did not appreciate, the guard looked at the young woman as if she was a piece of meat.  
"But you are merely children how can you possibly protect yourselves, let alone the king." He snickers and Vera narrows her eyes at the man and goes to step forward but is stopped by Ember's hand. Ember stares at the man in the eyes and tells him calmly

"We may appear to be mere children but I can assure you we are one of the strongest teams in our guild. Your king will be safe, no one defeats Fairy Tail." Ember states. The guard still seems hesitant so Jamie, who had become impatient about standing around doing nothing just strode in front of the girls and stood directly in front of the guard. His eyes began to glow a bright red and in a manner of moments the guard stepped aside and let the group pass. Graham was impressed and clapped his friend on the shoulder.

"From now on you do all the talking, Jamie." Graham laughed. Vera walked behind them and took the opportunity to stick out her tongue at the bully of a guard. The team was lead into the king's private chambers where they were instructed on how the plan would work.

"So my dear children, you will escort me out of the palace before dawn and we will take the path in the woods. I do enjoy the fact I will be out of these stuffy clothes for once and just in regular clothes." The king was a rather short man, not as short as Master Makarov, but around that height and her seemed to be draped in the heaviest robes that made him look like a child who tried to fit into his father's clothes. Vera began to feel hot just looking at him she could only imagine how he must have felt.

"Well you all should rest up, we have a long day tomorrow and I don't want anyone falling asleep on the job" He said warmly and Vera had to elbow Jamie in the side when he snickered at the thought of Vera waking up before dawn. The had arrived at the palace in the early evening so that means that they each had the possiblity of getting about sux hours of sleep.

"I will have the maids show you to your rooms and make yourselves at home."  
"Thank you, Your highness" The group said in unison before they were lead off to their rooms by the maids. Graham asked to go to be lead to te bathes so that he could relax before bed. The young man eased himself into the hot spring and let out a sigh. Almost immediately after he submerged his head under water did the vision begin.

**Graham POV**

_There was so much blood. Demons rushed from every which way. There is a woman running, her hair is swinging back and forth and her body is covered in gold scales. It's Vera! Where is she going? There is a demon with a black blade that is running towards something I can't make out, Vera is running straight toward it. No... she is going to use herself as a human shield. I try to run to her but I am frozen in place. Vera jumps in the demon's path and the blade is thrust into the center of her chest. I scream out her name "VERA!"_

The vision swirls away and I am aware that I am being shaken awake. I gasp and take in deep breaths. My eyes focus on the person that was shaking me. It was Ember, she had worried expression and her hair was wet. I then realize that she is naked. I feel the blush on my face and begin to mentally kick myself for not noticing that this was a unisex bath. Ember seemed oblivious to the fact that she was naked and hovering over me she just kept asking if I was alright.

"I am fine just please find a towel or something." I say and gently push her away from me by her shoulders as I sunk under water in hopes of concealing my own nudeness. Yeah, I definitely didn't take after my dad and his stripper ways. Ember didn't get a towel but she did submerge most her body underwater so that only the tops of her creamy white shoulders was visible.

"You had a vision didn't you?" She asked already knowing the answer I nodded and my heart began to hammer inside my chest as I remembered what I had seen. No matter how much Vera and I fight, she is still my friend and my nakima. I will protect her from that fate if it's the last thing I do.

"It must have been bad news, when I came in I saw you thrashing under water. If I didn't know any better I would have thought that you were drowning. What was it about?" She pried as she looked up at the sky. At this angle I could see her red tattoo on the back of her neck, it matched her father's. Ember was an excellent students and a fierce fighter but she also had something mysterious about her that always made me wonder what she was thinking. Every time I would ask it would be like she had come out of a trace and didn't know what he was talking about. Erza said that there was nothing to worry about, when I had asked her. 'Ember's brain is always going a million miles an hour even when she doesn't realize it.' Now I wondered how much he should tell Ember.

"Something bad is going to happen on this mission, we have to be extremely cautious and watch out for demons. Something might happen to Vera so we have to make sure that she is safe along with the king." I said at last. Ember's eyebrows rose in surprise but then her face went hard.

"You saw her die?" Ember asked. Her face was hard but her voice trembled in fear for her friend.

"I am not sure, but what I do know is that I won't let that happen." I said.

"We won't let that happen, you mean. See is all of our Nakima and we will protect each other." Ember said before standing up in the water exposing everything. I quickly covered my eyes with my hands I could her twinkling laugh.

"Why are you so shy about our bodies. It's not like we didn't go skinny dipping all the time at the lake when we were younger." She reasons. I peak through my fingers to see if she was covered in a towel yet and sighed in relief when she was.

"We don't look the same as we did when we were kids" I said remembering how she used to were her scarlet hair long and in twin braids. Ember smiles at me.

"No, we certainly do not" She said before walking out of the baths. I don't know if her agreeing with me is a good thing are not. Girls are so confusing, I have one girl I have to protect from dying and another one walking around brazingly naked unaware of what she is doing to me. Oy this is exhausting I need to go to bed. I got dress and went to my room but before entering I looked across the hall to where Vera was roomed. I couldn't help but peak inside to see if she was okay. She was laying curled in a ball hugging Tilly; the exceed was snuggled up under her neck sleeping peacefully. I didn't know why I smoothed Vera's rosey hair out of her face. She looked so peaceful in her sleep and he noticed for the first time that she was really pretty. As I turned to leave I looked back at her and quietly said

"I promise that I will keep you safe."


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello my lovely readers I figure that I should clear some things up to minimize the confusion so first of all the age factor and powers **

**Ember:17 power of telekinesis(able to move things with her mind)**

**Vera:16 Celestial dragon slayer ( Able to harness certain powers from each celestial spirit ex. Loke's Regulus punch) **

**Graham:16 Ice mage with the power of seeing the future when submerged in water **

**Jamie:15 Power of telepathy( able to control people's minds) Also it may be helpful to look up my first story from the Vera Chronicles "Poison Roses" to get some back story. Anyway I hope you all enjoy and needless to say I do not own Fairy Tail. Rate and Review please, also I am always open to new ideas THANK YOU MINNA!**

Vera groaned when she heard the alarm's shrill beeps at four in the morning. She gently placed Tilly on the pillow, just because she couldn't sleep in didn't mean the cat had to suffer too. The young woman stumbled through the hallway and straight to the baths. She sighed as she eased into the hot water. Vera reached for the shampoo and began to scrub it into her scalp; she was slowly beginning to wake up. Vera dunked her head underwater and enjoyed the feel of weightlessness. A memory flashed into her brain Red eyes, laced with hunger stares intently at its prey.

Vera shakes with fear and screams when the cobra goes for her neck and begins to suck out her magic. The scene changes and she sees her father laying dying in front of her. He mother lays crumpled next to Natsu, not moving. All the while a sickening laugh filling her ears. Vera burst from the water with a gasp. Her heart is beating rapidly and can't stop shaking.

"What the hell? I haven't had one of those dreams in a long time" Vera said to herself and once she was able to calm her nerves she stepped out of the baths and wrapped herself in a towel.

"Penny for your thoughts?" A familiar voice said behind Vera. She yelped in surprise and swung a roundhouse kick to the intruder. The man was slammed against the brick wall and groaned from the impact. He pushed forward his glasses and his floppy mane of orange hair covered his face for a moment.

"Loke? What are you doing here and turn around I am not decent." Vera said while blushing madly and tightening the towel around her busty figure. Loke gets up and straightens his suit.

"Please, I changed you diapers there is nothing that I haven't seen. And for your first question I sensed your stress and heard your screams right here." He said and touched his temple.

"So I opened my gate and found you here" Loke explained at this point Vera instructed the man to turn around as she dressed. Vera had just slipped on her jeans when he finished talking.

"Wait, if you're out of your gate then that means you are draining mom's magic. No no go back I can take care of myself" Vera said quickly and Loke waved a hand to stop her.

"My contract with your mother is complicated, I am the leader of the zodiacs and I managed to live independent of a master for three years. I can open my gate when I sense danger and I can do so without injuring Lucy. So I am going with you on this mission." Loke explained with a wide smile and he again waved off her protest.

"I am going like it or not. So get your things and let's hit the road. At that moment Jamie burst through the bathes doors with his sword firmly grasped. It was obvious that he had woken abruptly and ran towards the source of Vera's scream. Jamie looked from Vera to Loke and he had a very confused look on his face. Loke made a show of checking his watch.

"One minute and twenty seconds, If she really were in danger she would be dead by now." Loke teased. Jamie shook his hair out of his eyes and made his way to his best friend. He draped an arm across her shoulder. He indicated his sword towards Loke.

"I am guessing he popped in for a surprise visit and scared the dickens out of you and that's why you screamed?" Jamie asked and Vera nodded

"Guilty" She said a bit of blush on her cheeks. Jamie shook his head and began to unbuckle his pants. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" Vera shouted as she covered her eyes. Jamie looked up lazily.

"What does it look like, I am taking a bath" Jamie said casually. Vera quickly scurried away from the baths and into the hall where she met with a tired-faced Ember.

"I would wait a bit, Em. Jamie just got in" Vera informed. The tall girl just walked past her friend and into the baths.

"You and Graham are so awkward with nudity." Ember stated over her shoulder before dropping her robe. Vera let out an exasperated sigh and left the hallway into her room. Tilly was awake and she wasn't alone.

"Graham, good to see you kid" Loke said and clapped the young man on the shoulder. Vera crossed her arms.

"Why are you in here, Graham" Vera asked curiously. Graham scratched Tilly behind the ears and shrugged.

"I heard you scream too but then I realized that it was your surprise scream not one that meant you were in danger. I told Jamie not to worry, but ever the gallant man that he is he ran off to save you. So I decided to wait here to prove I was right." He said with a triumphant smile and Vera rolled her eyes.

"Well since you're up let's go let the king know we will be ready soon and have a tag along" She said while pointing behind her at Loke. Graham didn't protest he just picked up Tilly and followed his fellow mage and the celestial leader to the royal chambers where Ember and Jamie where already waiting. Vera was about to knock on the door before it swung open and there stood the King in khaki pants and a green Hawaiian shirt. He also had a huge grin plastered on his face. "Ready, my young protectors." The king announced. Vera's fist hung in the air for a moment before she set it down by her side.

"Oh, um well right this way, your highness. We have a long journey ahead of us but it's good that you're so enthusiastic." Vera said with a smile. The little man led the way out of the back exit of the palace and into the woods. It was obvious that he was glad to be out of the captivity of the palace. The team began their week long journey on a high note but little do they know that in the shadows a creature from the past has returned to seek its revenge.


End file.
